True Story
by Tominus
Summary: SpongeBob tells Sandy a true story, but is it true? Who are the real people? Click here to find out.


* I know i write alot, thats because i have some pretty good ideas, and i hope you like this one, and stuff, and no i do not (Air Quotes) own Spogebob or any of the chariters, unless, i come up with them my self, and these stories, they are mine so yea, thankyou.*

Ok people if you go back to an episode where Plankton wants to show his slides but, they get ruined and S.B shines the light through himself to project the image on the screen, well since he could do that think, about memorys.

Two weeks since Spongebob had grew some balls and asked the one girl, er i mean squiarrl, huh you know what i mean, Sandy out to dinner and they were happy with the whole thing they must have been since they always 24/7 thought and talked about each other. Spongebob had asked Sandy for a nice pinic in JellyFish feilds because everything is better there and its soothing silence and jellyfish buzzing, he asked her to have a picnic with him on Sunday, since that was like his only day off. Spongebob had a plan . . . . No not that kind of plan you perv, Jk. Spongebob had an idea, this idea had been in his mind for 23 years now. Many no knowone knew anything about Spongebob's past, may except his parents, Spongebob had a great memory, and so he remembered almost everything.

One of Spongebob's memorys were dated back when he was just a little baby Sponge, a few weeks old. (You have to wait until they are in the fields)

Spongebob was excited about this, and he wanted to show Sandy so bad thay he wished the day would speed up, but he had to get ready, he asked his pet, or Best Friend Gary, but if you must know he is more than a pet, or a friend, but family, like a son, anyway he asked his opinion, "Gary? do you think i should dress in a tuck, casual, or something inbetween?" "Meow?" "Inbetween, is like causla but its not, here ill show you" Spongebob got out a pair of black jeans, and a white and grey t-Shirt, "Meow" "This, i thought so". Spongebob got a shower and got dressed. Spongebob had sprayed colnge on and he smelt, well kinda good. Mean while at Sandy's house she had picked out an outfit, a pair of almost tight jeans, and a dark blue shirt, and some perfume, she smelt good, and you know what good im talking about right? She put on a little make up, that made her eyes pop, and made her, just you know stand out.

(Later that night at 6:45 P.M) Spongebob had picked Sandy up in his boat (Yes he got his lisence) they had both brought something for them to eat, (Btw, Sandy could now breath underwater.) They were happy to finally be out with each other, with Spongebob and work, and not ditching Patrick, or giving anyone a hint that they were dating ( Just think, it would be on the news, and that isnt going to happen) and Sandy with her silly but briliant inventions, and stuff like that. They could look up at the night sky at the twinkling stars that seamed so close but so far away. They had arrived at their spot, and they had gotten their dinner out, Spongebob set the blanket and he pulled out his phone and which to play songs with, he played some songs and sometimes romantic songs that would remind them of each other, sometimes if the song was really good Spongebob would sing, and he could match pitch, since he could change his voice to differnat tones. They ate and talked, and laughed, they told jokes and stories, Spongebob, he was a great storie teller so you couldnt tell if it were feel or fake, some were fake, but little was real. Spongebob told stories about the stars, and stories, some were romantic, Sandy loved hereing his stoies, but she loved a certain one of all of his stories, and she was told that it was real, and she asked him to tell it, and so he did, Spongebob knew the real names of the people but gave them differnt names, spongebob had told her that "Spongebob, can you tell me that storie again?" "Yea sure" Spongebob took a sip of his drink and started telling his story.

" Once long ago a boy was born, and his name was kale, and when he was born he was introduced to many new people, and they all seemed to look and act the same,but there had been one, only one who looked and acted differnt, and it was a girl, and her name was Sherry, and she had been born just a month before him, and so they became friends, they would play, and laugh. They were as happy as can be, they grew up together, and played with many people, and they had went to school to gether, and they were in the same class when they were in Kindergarden, and they would talk and play in recess, sometimes they would get bullied and called mean names by other people, but they always had their backs, when one was in trouble the other was always there to help. Then they grew older and were in middle school, they only had two classes together, and when ever they seen each other people would get funny ideas, and call them boyfriend and Girlfriend, but they would just ignore their comments and mind their own buiness, and they would still work together, and in the classes they had together they would work together. One of the classes they had together was biology, and they were always partners, and they would always get a B+ or higher, Sherry liked that class and she would tell Kale how much she loved it, and Kale would listen to everything she had to say. They were best friends and best friends listened to each other. As kale and Sherry reached high school, they only had one class together, which was science. Kale and Sherry were still made fun of, and they would still stand up for each other, but as they grew older they were sometimes to busy to talk and play, they only times they would talk is during lunch, and sometimes on the weekend. They had growen into preadults and now in high school, Sherry being a teenager was falling for a football player, she would talk to Kale all about him and wish that he was hers and he listened to her, but to him it kinda hurt, him that she liked some wanna be football star, and not want nothing to do with him anymore. Later that year, Sherry was dating the football player she talked about, and he seen them often, and he felt like crying, but he put on a smile, because he knew being her best friend, he had to be happy for her, even if seeing them together killed him. What really hurt was that she never talked to him, or seen him, or asked him if he ws ok, and when ever she did, she wouldnt ask about his day, but she would talk about her boyfriend, and he would listen, even though it hurt, she would ask for advice, and he would give her advice, because he was her best friend, and they had each others backs, well he had hers anyway. Then come to the three weeks before the prom, and Sharry and her Boyfiend had bought them tickets, and Kale did too, but Sharry had ran to Kale, and she was crying, Kale asked her what was wrong, and she was now crying over his shoulder, and she spoke, that her boyfriend, or Ex-Boyfriend had dumped her, and asked another girl to the prom. Kale felt a little happy that they were split up, but he felt bad for Sherry, and he wanted to do something for her, he couldnt fight him, but he could ask her to the prom. He cheered her up, and said, "Well, I dont have a date, so would you like to go with me?" she wiped her tears and agreed. Then come the night of the prom, and Kale went to go pick Sherry up, and so he went to her house, but little did he know what awaited for him. Kale walked up the driveway, and he knocked on the door, and her mother opened it, "Well hello Kale, you look handsome, whats the occasion?" "Im here to pick up Sherry for the prom" Sherry's mother's smile faded, "Whats wrong?" "Well, she cant go" "Why?" "We are moving tonight" the news broke his heart and he asked if he could go see her, and her mother agreed and he went to her room, he knocked on her door and she just yelled go away but he told her who it was, and she opened the door, she was in a beautiful golden white gown, he could tell that she had been crying, he went into her room and talked to her about stuff that was happening, and since tonight was the last night that he would ever see her, he told her how he felt about her dating that guy, and that he actaully liked her, and she gasped and she blushed, he told her how much he would miss her and then next thing he knew was that they were kissing, and then Sherry's mother walked into the room to tell her to get her stuff in the car, and she walked in on them, they stopped and he told her one last time "I Love You" she smiled with a few tears waiting to stream diwn her cheek, and he ran out the door and out the house he hadnt left yet he stayed by, and waited to see her leave, she came out with her mother, and they all loaded into the car, and he seen them leave, and he waved, but he was upset that she was gone, but still, he smiled, with tears ready to stream, and she waved to him and he waved back, and the car took off, he thought about turning around and leaving, but another thought came, so he ran to the airport where she would be going and leaving from, he wanted to see her one last time before she was really gone, he made it to the air port before her and her family could leave, he seen her, and called her name and she turned around before she could get on the plane, and he Kissed her one last time, and said goodbye, and he would never for get her, and she said the same, and he had two tokens that he would give to him and her, and she accepted and hugged him and kissed him one more time, and she finally went on the plane. He watched as the plane took off and he never seen it again, but he hoped maybe oneday they would met again some day.

The End"

Sandy was laying on Spongebob's chest, she had a tear in her eye, "Spongebob?" "Yea?" "Did they ever met again?" a slight smile apeared, "As a matter of fact, they did", " So what were their real names?" Spongebob took something out of his pocket, and looked down, at what he took out something, and rubbed it with his thub. "Do you know who my fist kiss was?" "No" he laughed, "You dont remember" "Remember what?" Spongebob had a film, and he had brought a screen, "Watch" "Watch what?" Spongebob pionted at the screen, and it counted back words, 5 to the 1, and an old fottage played. It was him, and many other people, and then came a person, Sandy seen it, "Spongebob?, is that . . " "Shh" it was a baby Sandy, in an air helmet, Spongebob's parents introduced Spongebob to Sandy, and his parents knew her parents, the adults all laughed when Spongebob and Sandy smiled at each other. Then it cut to elementry, Some kids were making fun of Sandys helmet, and Spongebob stept in yelling at them, and one of the fish told him to shut up, and so he pushed the kid to the floor, and stuck out a tounge and he grabbed Sandy's hand and started to leave, but a teacher was behind them, and he got in trouble. Then the film switched to middle school, and fish were laughing and teasing them, and they sang, "Bubble head and cheese head sitting in a tree K - I - S - S - I - N - G etc. They just rolled their eyes and left. Then it switched to high school, Spongebob and Sandy were in science class, and Sandy was making and mixing chemicals, some shot fire works, some exsploded, some succeded. Sandy talked about her futrure. Then it switched to Sandy's Ex - boyfriend, they were laughing, at times, when she wasnt looking, Spongebob cried, tears streamed. As she was having fun, and not wanting nothing to do with him, times when it showed her saying how nice, sweet and dreamy he was. Then it switched to Sandy running to Spongebob she cried on her shoulder, and she told him what had happened, and then he asked her to the dance, and she agreeed, and then it switched to, where they fisrt kissed, they frinched kissed, and then her mother came into the room. then it switched to when he ran to Sandy, and kissed her goodbye, and she left. Then the film ended. Sandy looked at Spongebob who was looking down and he wiped a tear away, and he looked at Sandy, "True story" Sandy looked puzzled at what she saw, "Spongebob, how could you remember something so long ago?, i mean, I dont even remember that" "I know thats why i showed you that video, and changed the names." Sandy hugged Spongebob, and she looked up at him, and he smiled, and he kissed her again, and she kissed back. She got up, and pushed Spongebob to the ground and contiued to kiss him, and he did the same. Spongebob ended the kiss, "You know, we never got to dance together, that night" "Yea" "I think we owe each other a dance to remember" "Yea you right" Spongebob leaned over to his phone and played a song, but it wasnt just any song, it was, their song, I cross my heart By gorge strait, and he got up, and gave a hand to help Sandy up. She smiled at his gesture and gave her hand to him, and he helped her up, and said, "Ready" "Yes" Spongebob than pushed the play button, ans they danced, Spongebob sung some, "I cross my heart, and promise too, give all i got to give to make you dreams come true" he sang, and sighed in aww, and they danced the night away.

THE END

I hope you liked it, Merry Christmas, or hannukka, or what ever you like to do.


End file.
